


We have an announcement

by Toast_bastard



Series: Sokka the cool uncle [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chronic Pain, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Pakku is there too but i hate the motherfucker, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sokka is a cool uncle, Southern Water Tribe, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomit Mention, but theyre happy about it, initially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_bastard/pseuds/Toast_bastard
Summary: They had finally all gathered in the guest house, at least, everyone considered immediate family, and the smell of all the food was overwhelming to Sokka. He had taken a seat next to his sister, Aang on her other side, and Hakoda and Bato on his. He had been watching the young couple closely all of diner. They clearly had some sort of secret- they had been whispering almost all dinner when they weren't sharing stories of their adventures, and katara had barely touched her food, but maybe she just didn't have the heart to tell them she was vegetarian now. Finally, they both stood up, Aang's arm around Katara's waist. Katara was grinning ear to ear, and so was Aang."Everyone? We have an announcement to make!"(Or, Katara and Aang announce their first pregnancy, and Sokka has some feelings about them being first and if he even wants kids)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sokka the cool uncle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026210
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	We have an announcement

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mention of vomiting, very brief
> 
> My brain was stuck on babies (later figured out I’m ovulating... yay womanhood) so have this cute little fic about kataang pregnancy, but also from sokkas perspective while he deals with chronic pain (because my knee was acting up, okay?) and some light angst but mostly fluff

Sokka didn't really want kids. At least not for a while. Nobody really knew that, but he really couldn't see himself doing the whole _dad_ thing. Besides, it wasn't like he was really _with_ anyone at the moment, and he had plenty of time to find someone. He was only twenty-three. It wasn't really on his agenda, and yet, when he heard the news, he couldn't help but feel like it should have been him first. 

Aang and Katara had come down to the south pole, their visit unexpected, yet not unwelcome. He had been walking across the village to get to the state house when he spotted Appa flying above. A grin spread across his face and he couldn't help but feel a flutter of nostalgia in his gut. He continued on his path to the state house, knowing the two of them would want to get settled first before they saw anyone. He made his way up the stairs, his heart quickening with excitement. 

He knocked on his dad's office door, which swung open to reveal his father, who clearly hadn't expected to be disrupted, his reading glasses haphazardly perched on his nose. 

"Can I help you, Sokka?"

"Katara and Aang are here!" he grinned, and his dad's face lit up. He ducked back into his office and re-appeared with his parka. Sokka motioned for him to follow him, knowing Katara would want to see dad. As they walked, Hakoda fastened his parka, his steps a little faster than Sokka's. 

"They settled in yet?" he asked, then he glanced down at Sokka's feet. "You're limping a bit." he noted, and Sokka sighed heavily. He knew. 

"They got here, like, five minutes ago, so probably not." He ignored his father's second statement, even as the older man put his arm out for support. Sokka didn't say a word as he took it. 

Aang was outside when they got up to the guest house- Aang had Katara had both insisted on something small and humble for when they visited, but it turned out being... not that. It wasn't as big as some of the other buildings, but it was among the larger ones in the tribe, standing at two stories tall, with three bedrooms and plenty of room for Momo to fly around. Sokka had helped design it. 

Aang saw them and waved, carrying a bag in one hand and his staff in the other, Momo on his shoulder. Sokka jogged over, not caring about the ache in his leg. Aang had just enough sense to set his stuff down before Sokka tackled him with a hug. He had missed his sister, yeah, but Aang was probably his best friend in the whole world, and he hadn't seen him in even _longer._ He pulled away, examining him for any visible changed he could make fun of right away. _Bingo_. Aang had a stupid little excuse for a beard just barely growing on his chin. 

"Nice beard, Aang" he teased, and the younger boy rolled his eyes. 

"It's good to see you too, Sokka" he smiled, and maybe Sokka hadn't seen his brother-in-law in a while, but he _definitely_ looked more tired than usual. Sokka picked up the bag before Aang could protest, letting his dad greet the airbender while he brought in their stuff. When he stepped through the doorway, he didn't see Katara anywhere, but he didn't worry too much, figuring she was probably in the bathroom or something. Before he could go back outside, Aang came through the doorway, Hakoda behind him, both of them laughing about something. Aang set the bags down, looking around. 

"Did you bring my sister with you?" Sokka said jokingly, and Aang nodded, but he frowned, seeming worried. 

"She- I'm gonna go find her. Do you mind taking our bags to the main bedroom, please?" he asked, his voice a hint too serious for Sokka's liking, but he obliged, throwing the bag over his shoulder to go put them in the main bedroom. He set them down on the large bed, glancing over his shoulder to see his dad right behind him, also carrying a bag. He set it down on the bed and gave Sokka a nod, letting him know he was going back to work before leaving. 

Aang and Katara appeared in the doorway, and immediately, Katara wrapped Sokka in a tight hug. He hugged her back just as tightly. 

"I'm assuming you guys want to get settled, but after that, we are _so_ catching up" he said with a grin, and Katara rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Dinner tonight?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, and Sokka nodded eagerly. 

"Duh. See you then!" he ruffled Katara's hair and left to let them get settled, still grinning ear to ear. 

* * *

They had finally all gathered in the guest house, at least, everyone considered immediate family, and the smell of all the food was overwhelming to Sokka. He had taken a seat next to his sister, Aang on her other side, and Hakoda and Bato on his. He had been watching the young couple closely all of diner. They clearly had some sort of secret- they had been whispering almost all dinner when they weren't sharing stories of their adventures, and katara had barely touched her food, but maybe she just didn't have the heart to tell them she was vegetarian now. Finally, they both stood up, Aang's arm around Katara's waist. Katara was grinning ear to ear, and so was Aang. 

"Everyone? We have an announcement to make!" she said, her voice sounding almost giddy with excitement. She paused, the entire room focused on the two of them. She placed one hand on her stomach, just briefly. "I'm pregnant!" she said, putting her hand openly on her stomach, and Aang looked terrified for a brief second before the room errupted in joy. 

Sokka, being the one sitting right next to her, was the first one to give her a hug. She embraced him tightly, and he gave her a kiss on the head. Was he tearing up? _Absolutely not_ , he told himself as he wiped his eyes, pulling away. 

"I'm so happy for you" he whispered, giving her arms a squeeze. He went over to Aang to allow everyone else to fuss over her, especially Gran-Gran, who was already feeling her stomach. Hakoda was already talking to him, one hand on Aang's shoulder. As he got closer, he could see Aang looked a little nervous. "You're not scaring him away, are you dad? Don't want him to run off nine months before the baby is even born!" he said with a chuckle, and the other two men laughed. Aang stuck his hands pockets, rocking back on his heels. 

"It's closer to six months, actually" he said with a smile, and both Hakoda smiled warmly. 

"Me and... me and Kya were about- no I think we were the exact same age as Katara is now when we had Sokka, you know. I mean, you're a little younger, but you get the idea" he said, and Aang nodded, unable to keep his smile off his face. 

"Yeah, I mean, it's all happening kinda fast" he laughed nervously, "but I wouldn't have it any other way." He glanced over his shoulder to look at Katara. "I feel bad, though. It's been hard on her, these past few months" he scratched the back of his neck. Hakoda nodded knowingly.

“Yeah, their mom was pretty sick with Sokka, too. Katara wasn’t as bad, but Sokka was hard the first couple months. It might be a first child kind of thing” he mused, and Aang nodded, pressing his lips together.

“Yeah, it’ll be worth it though” he said, his grin returning

“Definitely. I wish you too good luck.” He clapped Aang on the shoulder and made his way over to Katara, leaving him alone with Sokka. He sipped his drink.

“So, when’d you find out?” He asked, trying to force casualness, like he wasn’t super exited to be an uncle. Aang looked up, like he was mentally doing math.

“Uh... I’d say we suspected it about three months ago, but we knew for sure last month” he said, taking his hands out of his pockets to fiddle with his necklace.   
  
“What do you mean, _suspected_?” Sokka asked, doing air quotes. Aang chuckled. 

“I mean, like, there were signs, but we didn’t know for sure until last month” he said, still playing with his beads. Sokka shrugged. 

“I obviously don’t know much about this. I mean, like, I don’t remember when mom had ‘Tara. I was too young.” He said, looking away. He barely remembered his mom, but that was a conversation for another time. Aang laughed nervously again. 

“I think we’re hoping to space them out... a little more,” he paused, looking around, “I mean, this wasn’t super... planned” he said, lowering his voice. Sokka wrinkled his nose. 

“Dude, I don’t wanna hear about that! She’s my sister, gross!” He whined, sticking out his tongue. Aang rolled his eyes 

“We’re _adults,_ Sokka!” he countered tiredly. "And although it wasn't... expected, I..." he looked down, then back up at Sokka, his eyes shining. "I'm really happy." Sokka wrapped him in a firm hug, and _dammit_ , his eyes were shining, too. He pulled away, catching Aang as the younger boy wiped his eyes. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm really happy for you guys, really." he said, and he meant it, too. Aang nodded and thanked him, and after that, Sokka excused himself to go sit down, his leg feeling a little bit unsteady. 

  
He found Bato towards the back of the room, quietly sipping tea, and made his way over. He avoided Gran-Gran and Pakku, knowing they would rope him into talking about why _he_ didn't have kids yet, so he sat down on the seat next to where Bato was standing, not even realizing how good the lack of pressure felt on his bad leg until it was there. He sighed in relief, leaning againts the back of the chair. Next to him, Bato sipped his tea quietly. He sat there in silence for a while, both of them content _not_ talking about kids or anything of the sort. After a while, Sokka glanced up at the other man. 

"Hey." he said, absently rubbing his leg. Bato gave him a nod, setting his tea down on a table and taking the seat next to him. 

"Hey. You good?" he asked, glancing down to where Sokka was rubbing his leg. 

"Yeah, fine. Leg's just tired. Avoiding the question." he said with a slight laugh. Bato nodded knowingly. 

"Oh, I bet. Gonna be hard to avoid soon. Better think of your excuses, and quick" he joked, and Sokka rolled his eyes. 

"I have several ready, trust me." he said, laughing. Spirits, he was dreading answering the question, but it was inevitable. 

"Hit me with 'em. I'll let you know if they're any good" Bato said, reaching for his tea again. Sokka cleared his throat. 

"Alright, number one: I'm not married" he paused, seeing Bato nodd. "Number two: I'm not seeing anyone," he paused again, and Bato raised an eyebrow.

"What about that, uh... Kyoshi girl?" he asked cluelessly, scratching his chin. Sokka cackled, throwing his head back. 

"We broke up, like, five years ago!" he said, trying to catch his breath. He honestly had no idea why he was laughing so hard, but he had a hard time stopping. Bato sighed. 

"I mean, how was I supposed to know?" he asked, putting his hands up in surrender. Sokka snickered. 

"Okay, number three: I..." he trailed off, having run out of reasons. He shrugged, and Bato chuckled knowingly.

"Believe me, sometimes it's easier to say you just don't want them. I'm sure people would understand" Bato sipped his tea, seemingly satisfied with his statement. Sokka let out a breath through his mouth, shaking his head.

"I don't think that'll work for me, though. I mean, during the war it was perfectly understandable; there were too many mouths to feed. And me and Katara were the only kids born for a _while_ , and I know that, and I know why, and I get it, but" he glanced at his father's best friend, who was listening intently "but I'm- I'm next in line, and it's-its" he trailed off, looking at the floor. 

"Expected of you?" Bato said gently, and Sokka nodded, not looking up. Bato sighed "Sokka, you have _plenty_ of time. 'Koda's not going anywhere for a while, and you don't have to have kids right away, alright? You have _time."_ he put a firm hand on Sokka's shoulder, nudging him slightly to look up, which Sokka did, to see his dad coming towards them. Bato stood up, giving Sokka a look that said _you two need to talk_ , before making his way over to the happy couple. Sokka stretched out his leg in front of him as his dad sat down, wincing at the slight twinge in his knee. 

"You doing okay? You seem awfully quiet for someone who just found out they're gonna be an uncle" Hakoda spoke, his low voice calm and soothing. Sokka sighed, turning his head to look at his father.

"I'm fine. Just letting them have their moment, you know?" he forced a laugh, rubbing his circles on his leg. 

"Leg hurting?" his father asked, and Sokka nodded.

"Yeah. I was on my feet a lot today, just tired." 

"There's something else" it wasn't a question- his dad knew. 

"Yeah, there is. But not right now. Later" he sighed, and Hakoda nodded, giving him the same pat on the shoulder before standing up. 

"Alright, I'm always here" he offered, and Sokka nodded, giving a small smile. 

* * *

Later that night, Aang and Katara were curled up by the fire, Sokka across from them with his leg propped up (Katara had insisted), just the three of them, like old times. They were catching up, Aang telling Sokka excitedly about the new temple being built on Air Temple Island. Sokka looked at the two of them, Aang's arm around Katara, and wondered if he would ever have that again. He decided to change his mental subject. 

He didn't have to think of another subject, though, because Katara suddenly sat bolt upright, her face pale, and before Sokka could ask her what was wrong, she quickly walked out of the room, her hand over her mouth. Aang glanced at Sokka apologetically before following right behind her, not saying a word. Sokka sat up slightly, feeling a bit awkward and out of place, like he was invading on a private moment. He grimaced at the sound of his sister getting sick a few doors down, even if he had heard it before when they were kids. 

After a little while, they both emerged, Aang with his arm firmly around Katara, who looked a little pale and shaky. Sokka took his foot off the pillow, trying to catch Aang's eye to ask if she needed anything. Finally, when Katara was settled back down on the couch, he got her attention. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, not even trying to hold back the worry in his voice. He knew pregnancy made women nauseous, but he had no idea that it was that bad. His sister laughed dryly.

"I'm fine, Sokka. It's just part of being pregnant" she sighed, her hand resting on her stomach, which, now that Sokka was looking, was the tiniest bit rounder. She looked up at Aang. "But if _someone_ would stop freaking out every time I throw up, that would be _great"_ Aang looked away, embarrassed. 

"Okay but to be fair, I have every right to be concerned when you can't keep anything down!" he protested, and, to be honest, Sokka was on his side. 

"Like, _anything,_ anything?" Sokka asked, his voice unintentionally raising in pitch. Katara shook her head. 

"No, I mean, not as much these past few weeks, but it was really bad in the beginning" she said, snuggling up closer to Aang. "Hopefully that will go away soon." she said, and Aang nodded, giving her a kiss on the head. Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"To be honest, guys, that sounds like a fucking nightmare." he said flatly, and Katara laughed, nodding. Seeing the two of them all cozy gave him the sense that she should head out, let them rest. He cleared his throat. "On that note, I should really get home. It's getting late and _you_ -" he pointed at Katara, who stuck out her tongue, "Should be getting some rest." He stood, and Aang stood at the same time, glancing out the window and letting out a whistle. 

"It's kinda rough out there, you sure you don't just want to stay?" Aang asked, his hand outstretched towards Sokka, who shook his head, glancing out the window as well. 

"I don't wanna intrude, and besides, I can handle a little snow" he said, slipping on his parka. Katara stood as well, opening her arms for a hug. 

"If it's too bad out there, come right back, okay?" she muttered while in his embrace. He agreed, congratulating them both again before heading out the door.

He ended up taking her up on that offer, the icy ground far too slippery for his currently unstable knee. She gave him the biggest _"I-told-you-so"_ when she opened the door, and yeah, she was right. She half-lectured, half worked on his leg while Aang went to go find some extra clothes for him to wear to bed, and for a moment, it felt just like old times, the three of them together. 

"I'm gonna be such a cool uncle" he told her as he made his way to the guest bedroom. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was rolling her eyes. 

"Goodnight, _cool uncle Sokka"_ she called before he shut the door. He smiled to himself, knowing that he would do his best to make those words come true. And he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I decided to write some in-universe fluff because i kept getting stuck on my angsty long fic. Let me know if you like it, this is probably just gonna be a little series I continue here and there when inspiration strikes
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
